Contemporary mailboxes are typically long hollow boxes sized and shaped to permit depositing and retrieval of mail, magazines, newspapers, packages, etc. One problem with contemporary mailboxes is that the elderly and the handicapped, especially those confined to a wheelchair, are unable to reach into the far recesses of the mailbox to easily retrieve all of the mail contained therein. Another common problem with contemporary mailboxes is the inability of these boxes to protect mail from becoming wet as a result of water ingressing between the open spaces between the body of the mailbox and the door. An advance in the art would be recognized if these problems could be solved.